Clouds of Innocence
by Shanyu Hitachi
Summary: We all go through growing pains and it seems like Zack has found his limit. Meet Cloud, the 6-year-old with big dreams who yearns to be like him but not all is what he thinks as he grows and learns that dreams are not all we need to wish for.
1. Cloud

FINAL FANTASY VII - CLOUD

THE motors ran fast as people stood around the premise, watching in awe. The men who owned the motorcycles seemed very proud as they made the motors sound like prized demons with rage locked up within them. Some young, amazed women stood, whispering to one another about one of the men on the motorcycles.

The man they were pointing at stood confidently. It wasn't the selfish confidence but the proud. His eyes were a nice purple, shining with triumph. His hair was spiked in the back and one hair stuck out from the rest as if just to claim that it was the minority and all the others were merely delinquents, a giant sword upon his back, his clothing was those of the other men; SOLDIER.

SOLDIER was a man and war society. They defended these people that were in awe as their own motors were running. The great, giant place where every man willing to join would have to muster all the confidence they had to even take their own step into it.

Zack was his name. He was a SOLDIER. He was a fighter. He was a great or bad influence to them all. He was a "somebody" in the "nobody" range. He was also a role model…

"GET THAT KID RIGHT NOW!"

Zack looked over and saw that there was a young boy in the road. As ordered, he went to get that kid right now. He grabbed his sword and pushed it at the child. The child looked back and flinched. The car passed and child was safe. Zack sighed with relief as the child hung from his giant sword. He looked as if he was about to die, his little hands covering his face. Zack removed the hands and asked the boy his name.

The child looked at Zack just that once and his eyes went large. Zack asked again.

"My name…" The boy started, "… is Cloud."

* * *

Author's Note: All right, for one, hopefully, if you like it this far, you're willing to read what else I have next and this is my very first story that I have thought to put up on here after a nice talk with a good friend of mine, Inanimate Obsessor. xD; But... you see, I will admit: I do NOT know that much of Final Fantasy VII so please, PLEASE excuse me if I did something wrong and please, PLEASE don't hate me. ;; I just... wrote this out of a spur of the moment. Also, I wrote this about... two years ago. xD; Again: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and sorry if I rambled. Enjoy

-Shanyu.


	2. Living Notion

FINAL FANTASY VII – LIVING NOTION

NOW Cloud looked good to Zack asides his unhealthy size. He then snatched the back of Cloud's shirt off the sword's tip and put him on the ground softly. Cloud wouldn't stop looking at Zack. This made him feel uneasy. He then bent down and touched Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, Little Guy." He said with a warm smile.

"I'm not little, I'm six. That's a big kid's age, you know." Cloud said. He sounded mildly offended.

"Right, right…" Zack agreed. "Okay, then. Hi, Six Guy…"

"My name is Cloud." He corrected him. "Please don't use those kind of names with me. Call me by my name."

"Right, right…" Zack said again. He was annoyed now with Cloud's stubbornness. "Now, listen. Before I say anything else at all that might offend you or something like that, where are your parents?"

Cloud looked at the ground and sighed.

"My parents…" He said, "I had my mom but then…"

Cloud thought about something as his pause came to silence.

_Don't say a word. If you do, I will kill you next._

His eyes then looked scared and he started to go on with his explanation so Zack could at least have some information he deserved.

"My mom died, okay?" He answered in a soft whisper.

Zack looked ashamed. He got back up, his hand still on his small shoulder. The men came running to Zack, leaving the people and the bodyguards they trusted with their motorcycles.

"What are you doing, Zack? The Governor wants you to come back. He said to get the kid but I don't think he meant to kidnap it." One of the men said.

Zack looked at the man and then picked up Cloud. Cloud only stood in shock as he was being lifted into Zack's arms and then had his own arms holding around Zack's neck for his own, dear life. He then looked over at the men. Zack started walking away so Cloud had to look at the men from behind him now. The men only stared and some whispered a few things as others snickered. Soon, they were a daze. Zack came to a stop.

"Governor." Zack said as his free hand came to the side of his head. "I got the kid."

Cloud looked to the front of Zack now only to find a man in a wheelchair. He was under the shade but the darkness was just too unusual. As much as Cloud tried, he couldn't see a thing.

"Why are you holding it?" The voice then came from the man.

"Because, I, First-Class SOLDIER; Zack, wants to take care of him."

The man in the unusual shadows laughed.

"I guess I can let you have that. He looks like as if he will make a good part of the team. But he's so young. What are you willing to do for him? And you're so young as well, Zack. I was quite surprised to find that a man like you would want to take a challenge like this. Then again, you were always up to challenges, weren't you?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cloud mentioned. "Bad."

There was silence among them for a while. The man's fingers moved as if he was pondering and then they stopped.

"Alright, Zack. You can keep the child. But… if there is anything you need… make a move."

Zack nodded and looked down at Cloud. Cloud looked up at him.

"You said you had to go, right?"

Cloud nodded. Zack sighed.

"Well… I knew that I was going to have to get ready for this if I was to take care of a kid like you."

Zack started walking.

"But whatever you do, do NOT piss on me, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Cloud answered.

Zack smiled.

"Maybe you will be of some help someday. If you can already call me "sir", imagine how astonished the Governor would be."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine and peachy, hokey pokey; can we hurry? I gotta go."

Zack sighed again.

He then walked as far as he could until he reached a Bus Stop. He set Cloud down on the seat and sat next to him. He looked at Cloud as he fidgeted.

"Hey. What will make you stop doing the "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now" dance, kid?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Cloud. And I don't know. Wait! Do you have a can with you right now?"

Zack blinked in confusion.

"A can? What? So you can pee in it?"

"Well… no. But that does sound like a good idea."

Silence fell for a while until Zack heard the old woman that was sitting aside him get up and start walking. Zack sighed.

"Um… Cloud. Even if I had a can, I don't think I would want to give it to you now."

Cloud fidgeted.

"Hey, Zack. How long are we going to be sitting here?"

"Well… we might be here for another twenty-five minutes and—how did you know my name?"

"You're my role model. You're in SOLDIER, right?"

Zack nodded slowly.

"Well I want to be in SOLDIER too." Cloud answered proudly. "I have a promise to keep and that promise was to one of my best friends. Her name is Tifa."

"That's nice. How did you wind up here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Answer me first, please."

Cloud sighed.

"I walked."

"From where?"

"My home."

"Do you remember what is was called?"

"I don't feel like telling you but I do feel like telling you that it took me about 4 nights and a day to get here."

"So basically a week?"

"Sure, why not?"

Before Cloud could say another word, Zack ruffled his golden hair. Cloud looked up and touched his hair, confused.

"Hey! Why'd you mess up my hair? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Chill, kid. That messing up of your hair was a sign of affection. From me to you."

Cloud smiled and then got up. He then messed up Zack's hair. Zack looked at him angrily.

"Chill, kid." Cloud said, smiling. "That messing up your hair was a sign of affection. From me to you."

Cloud then sat back down and stuck his tongue out playfully. Zack's expression lightened. A smile then came leading him to full-hearted laughter.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. Besides- life is always worth living."

* * *

Okay. This is the second chapter. I messed up the first time with me and my spazmatic wonder so please excuse my small white lie on Chapter 2 being there in the first place. xD;;; Anyway... I hope that you enjoy this. :3 Thank you so much again for all the reviews. Bye.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	3. Welcome Home

FINAL FANTASY VII – WELCOME HOME

THE bus ride didn't even seem to take as long as Zack always seemed to see it day after day. With Cloud, it was pretty fast now. He opened the door to his Trailer Home as he carried Cloud. Cloud was still fidgeting. Zack walked into the small room and put Cloud down on the floor softly.

"Well… this is it. Since we talked on the bus, and you gotta go, I'll just meet you in that room when you come out from that one when you are done doing your business."

"Like you?" Cloud asked.

"Uh, sure, sicko." Zack answered him. "Like me. Well- you had to go, didn't you? Go."

"Okay."

Cloud grabbed his small belt and started to unzip his zipper. Zack came running at him and made Cloud stop before he could process any further.

"As I said before," Zack said slowly. "I'll just meet you in THAT room after you COME OUT from THAT room over there."

"What's that called, Zack?"

Zack sighed.

"You're like a cave man…" He muttered. "Well…"

"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear you! I heard you! You said I was a cave man!"

"Do you gotta pee?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Then go in there and pee!"

Cloud walked slowly to the room that Zack basically forced him into. Zack sighed frustratingly and then tried to calm down. There was no use getting angry at Cloud, he was just a kid. Sure, he was able to comprehend words pretty well and he was able to answer very well but he just needed to learn some discipline, he presumed. Cloud was only six, all Zack had to do was stay calm.

Zack walked to the kitchen and got the milk carton out of the fridge. He shook it a bit and drank it right from the gallon. Cloud then came into the room and walked right past the chugging Zack. He climbed onto the counters and reached through the open doors. Inside the small space was cans after cans of food. Cloud smiled.

"Can Land!"

Before Zack was done with the milk, he stopped to take a couple of breaths and saw Cloud. Cloud was chewing on the can's metal, his teeth started to pierce through it.

"Oh, crap!" Zack yelled.

He dropped the gallon and grabbed the can. Cloud hung on, his small teeth like razors.

"Dammit! Let go!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Zack struggled with Cloud as Cloud refused to let go. The woman who was at the Bus Stop before looked outside and saw the image through the window and heard the screaming as well. She sighed and shut her blinds.

* * *

Hello, people. This is the third chapter. :3 I hope that you enjoy this. Thank you so much again for the reviews. I'm glad that the most of you like Cloud or the thought of Zack taking care of him. I really didn't expect a lot of people to. xD; Anyway, please enjoy. :3

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	4. Beans And A Mom

FINAL FANTASY VII – BEANS AND A MOM

After what seemed like forever, Zack and Cloud finally sat at their seats at the small table Zack had. Cloud stared at his food and made a sigh, the beans he had seem to still be sizzling in his very bowl. He looked across from him and saw Zack eating, watching television. Zack looked over at Cloud.

"What's the matter, Cloud? You're not hungry?"

Cloud shook his head and sighed again.

"No, it's not that. I mean- it's not like your food looks bad or anything but… I kind of miss the kind of food my mom would make."

Zack smiled contently and got up to sit near Cloud. Cloud scooted a bit to help make room for Zack. As soon as they both felt comfortable, Zack put his arm around Cloud. Cloud only sat there. He seemed as if he didn't want to even move a muscle.

"Hey, Cloud." Zack said on hopes of conversation, "What would your mom cook anyway? You know, for breakfast, dinner, lunch; what would she make, huh, kid?"

Cloud poked his sizzling beans with his plastic fork and set it down.

"My mom used to make ham and eggs for breakfast. For lunch, she would make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich so when I wanted to go out and play with Tifa, I would have something to eat. And sometimes, when Tifa's dad let her come over, she would get to eat some too. And then for dinner, which I think is right now, if my memory serves me right and all, she would make her famous turkey and I would go off and give some to the town."

"Wow. Your mom sure was a busy lady. Did she stay home a lot or did she have a home job with you?"

"What do you mean, Zack?"

"What I mean is this: Does she have a job or does she stay at home with you?"

"Oh. She stayed at home with me. I would always go out and play but no matter where I went, sometimes mom would go out and find me or I would find her. Or sometimes when I'd go home, she'd be there, waiting for me."

"I see." Zack sighed. "Well… there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Cloud looked up. His eyes had tears.

"Don't cry, kid. There's no reason to cry as well as nothing to worry about to because now…"

Zack hugged him.

"You got me, kid."

Cloud clenched onto Zack's shirt. The tears fell.

"You know…" Cloud's voice cracked. "You may not be a mom but I'm gonna call you Dad."

Zack smiled.

"That's alright with me."

He let go of Cloud and Cloud was smiling. Zack grabbed a washcloth that was at his side and wiped the tears away from Cloud's face. As soon as Cloud's face seemed clean enough, he looked at the plate of beans he made Cloud.

"Are you gonna eat that or what?"

"No. They suck."

* * *

Hello, reader. Here's the 4th chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I'm still very happy with most of the reviews I have received and I hope to still get more. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. Take care.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	5. On the Job

FINAL FANTASY VII – ON THE JOB

THE Trailer Home was quiet. The kitchen was filled with trash from top to bottom basically with cans and paper plates. The living room had a giant couch with a small TV on the floor. The TV's cable cords on the top had a knot around the top for the reception to stay. (Or at least, the reception they could have.) The bathroom was quiet asides the dripping faucet. As for Zack's bedroom, Cloud and Zack were laying on the futon.

Cloud used Zack's pillows and blankets while Zack slept on the futon with one of his shirts as a pillow for himself, spread out as far as possible. The clock in the room struck to three in the morning. Cloud woke up and rubbed his crystal eyes to stay awake.

As soon as Cloud was able to wake up the slightest, he stood up but fell back down. He tried again and was able to stand. He looked at the clock and then sighed. Stretching, he walked over Zack and out of his bedroom with tiny footsteps.

Zack's room was right in front of the living room. Cloud walked tiredly to the couch and lay upon the soft pillows. They smelled like Zack. He loved the smell. He loved everything about Zack. After all, Zack was his dad and no one could take that away. He didn't want anyone to take that away.

As he lay upon the cushions, he thought about his childhood. For the longest time, Cloud could never even think that there was a father in his life like the rest of the children. It was close to how his best friend Tifa had a father and she never would even think of having a mother but that was just the opposite. But in his mind, it always came as something close.

He sighed. It was true that he had Zack but the thought of his mother dying wasn't fair. He thought about last night.

"Maybe it was fair." Cloud whispered. "I got dad now. It's all fair."

Cloud closed his eyes again and sighed as he rolled over. It was then that his eyes snapped back open as soon as he heard an alarm go blaring from Zack's bedroom. Cloud ran from the couch back into Zack's bedroom before he noticed anything.

As soon as Cloud walked in, Zack was already up. His hand was on the alarm as his eyes still begged for sleep. The clock said four. Cloud was amazed. Usually, everyone he knew never wanted to even try and wake up at this time. Only he would. Cloud smiled and tried to climb into the bed.

Zack looked at Cloud and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"What are you doing up? Don't tell me the alarm woke you up."

Cloud played with the sheets.

"No." Cloud said. "I woke up before the alarm."

Zack yawned again and looked at the clock. It was still early and there was enough time for him to get ready. He got off the futon and stretched. Cloud looked up as he stretched. Zack looked powerful to him. Cloud wanted to look that way too. He got up and looked around.

Looking back at Zack, he noticed that Zack wasn't wearing his shirt. All he wore was sweatpants. Cloud looked down at his clothing and noticed that he had some sweatpants too. He smiled at the sight of this. He was like Zack. But his shirt… what about that? Sure, it BELONGED to Zack but Cloud wanted to BE like Zack so as lovely as the shirt was, as well as warm, it had to go.

Cloud grabbed the shirt and lifted it off. There he was. Sweatpants, no shirt; just like Zack. Now all he had to do was stretch. He then put his arms high in the air and reached for the sky since Zack seemed to be doing that. He even made the grunts too. Before Cloud could go any further on this act, though, Zack finally stopped and started to walk out to the living room. Cloud followed.

Zack went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He opened it and drank from the gallon. Cloud hid from Zack's view, using the wall. As soon as Zack put the milk away and closed the fridge, Cloud came running and copied him, burping as well as manly as he could and then closing the fridge with a good hit at the top. Sadly, he couldn't reach that far so he shrugged and closed it from the side, smiling.

Hiding again, he saw that Zack was eating some bread with some jam.

"So I guess he really doesn't just eat from cans since that came from a jar and that came from a bag. I want to do that too. From now on, no more cans. (At least not a lot.) But I am going to have stuff from bags and jars just like my dad!" He whispered triumphantly to himself.

Zack was finished with his toast by then. He then went over and looked at the clock. He saw that it was already four-twenty. He had about thirty minutes left. He scratched his head and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cloud ran to the table. The toast was gone. He sighed. Maybe he would tell Zack, though, to make him some soon. Right now, Zack was in the shower. And if Zack was in the shower, so did Cloud have to do the same. He walked up and grabbed the doorknob, standing on his tiptoes.

The door was open. Cloud smiled as he walked in. He could hear the water and he saw the form of Zack through the curtains. He noticed Zack's sweats and boxers on the floor. He grabbed the boxers and stretched them out. He noticed a hole in the front.

"Man. He must have a big butt or something."

He kept staring at the boxers. He blinked.

"Well… no. The butt is in the back so he must have a really big…"

The curtains flashed open.

"Cloud! Put those down!"

Cloud looked over.

"Uh-oh."

Before Zack could say another word, Cloud ran out of the bathroom. Zack sighed and turned off the water, grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around himself.

"He didn't have to run away but… hey. Where did his shirt go to?"

He walked out of the bathroom. Cloud was nowhere in sight. Rushing into his room and getting into his clothes, he searched around the house. He then found Cloud outside. He was chewing on a can again. Zack sighed with relief and walked up to Cloud.

"Hungry?"

Cloud nodded.

"Okay. That's all you had to say."

Zack grabbed onto Cloud's hand and had to force him to drop the can. Cloud sighed and let it fall to the ground. By the time Zack could make it to work, Cloud had a piece of toast in his hand made by Zack himself as he wore a giant blue shirt with a small brown belt. His black pants were like Zack's too. They hung near the bottom. He was smiling as he ate the toast, sitting upon Zack's strong shoulders.

It was then that by the time Cloud was done eating, he was set on the ground softly and Zack walked with him into a tall building. Cloud looked at the building. His feet seem to cling to the ground as he walked alongside Zack with his small boots clicking.

It wasn't soon after that they were way inside. Zack told Cloud to stay put. Cloud didn't want to. He clung onto Zack's pant leg. Zack sighed and bent down to Cloud's level, his hand on his head.

"What the matter?" Zack asked.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you, Dad." Cloud's voice cracked.

Zack sighed.

"You're not, okay? I'm going to have someone stay here with you."

"No. I want you to stay."

Zack shook his head.

"I would love to but I have work to do, Cloud. You're going to stay with two of my friends. I think you'll like them. They're good with kids."

"But I'm not "kids", Dad. I'm Cloud and I'm your kid."

Zack sat up without saying a word. He saw his friends coming so he tried to ignore Cloud as much as it hurt him to do. Cloud only held onto Zack's pant leg, tugging to get his attention and make him come back down and talk but also trying to hold the tears back.

The two men were there just as Zack said they would be. Cloud hid. He didn't want to go with them, good with kids or not. One of the men was bald. He had dark skin and sunglasses covering his dark eyes. He wore a black suit along with some shiny shoes. In his hand was a small cell phone where Cloud could hear other voices coming from. At the first man's side was another man who looked a little younger than the first. His eyes were auburn, his hair a bright red as it hung behind his back in a silky ponytail. He too wore a black suit but the shirt was mildly undone and the jacket was out in the open, revealing the mildly undone white shirt underneath. The shiny shoes were on him as well. And last but not least, he had goggles upon his forehead. He smiled down at Cloud. Cloud only hid further.

"Rude, Reno. This is my kid, Cloud."

"Liar." Reno said. "You're just saying that to make it sound like you got laid, yo."

"Shut up." Zack said. "Like as if you got a girl in your life, redhead."

Reno kicked the ground and looked at Zack.

"Alright, alright. You got your point." He said.

Fixing his goggles, he took a step back. Rude then stepped in and looked at Cloud behind Zack's leg. Cloud only went fully behind him. Reno sighed.

"We're watching that?" He asked.

Rude tried to be careful. He walked around, Cloud only started to walk around Zack, leading Rude to walk around him as well, arms out. Zack only picked up Cloud and handed him to Rude. He then gave Cloud a light hug. He could feel Cloud grasp around his neck, begging to be carried by him and not Rude but Zack had to sadly force himself away from Cloud's grasping help call.

"Yes. You're watching him. C'mon. I'm giving you a good pay out of my own ass so just do this favor for me, please."

Reno sighed and Rude tried to hold Cloud close as he struggled to get away. Cloud held out his hand towards Zack; but he only seemed to be going further and further away from him. All that Zack did was wave with a frown upon his face.

"Daddy has work to do. They'll take care of you for now and then when they're done, Daddy will come to the rescue." He whispered.

It was then that the doors whispered shut. Zack was gone and Cloud was left with them. Cloud started to cry as Reno and Rude started to walk slowly away with him not even trying to struggle anymore.

* * *

Hello, reader. Here is the next chapter. The fifth, I think. Y'know, I am real surprised that I have made it this far. I was thinking about stopping somewhere near here but the most of you have helped on keeping me update and I really appreciate that. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope that this chapter makes you happy, too. Take care and please enjoy

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	6. Children Wantings

FINAL FANTASY VII – CHILDREN WANTINGS

RUDE looked down at Cloud. It seemed that he was done crying and all he had to do now was sniffle. Rude sighed.

"Hey." He said as kindly as possible. "What's your name?"

Cloud looked up, still sniffling.

"My name is Cloud."

Rude smiled.

"Cloud. Wonderful name."

"Thanks but you don't have to be nice to me. I'm six. I can handle grown-up talk."

Before Rude can say anything else, Reno came looking from Rude's shoulder to right at Cloud.

"You're six and you think you can handle "Grown-up Talk", eh?"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. What's it to you, redhead?"

Reno looked angry.

"Talking like Zack, eh, kid?"

"Yeah. That's because Zack's my dad."

Reno nodded.

"He's your dad, yo? Man. You must think you're real lucky. You know what? I never really had a dad in my life. He hated me, yo. He'd always tell me what to do, how to do it, what time it had to be done. Do you want to know what he did when I told him no?"

Cloud nodded.

"Shoot."

"He'd starve me."

Rude sighed.

"Stop it, you two. Reno, he's only a kid. At least try acting more like your age other than leaving me with ANOTHER little kid all day long."

Reno smirked.

"Alright, alright, chill. I was just talking to him, yo."

Rude nodded and looked down at Cloud.

"Okay then, Cloud. We're going to go and leave you with someone."

Cloud's eyes went big.

"What? No! You can't do that! Dad said…"

"Dad said nothing, yo!" Reno yelled. "Listen, I got my own life to take care of and I didn't plan taking care of someone like you today, you got that? Now listen to the adults or we'll throw you in the cellar!"

Cloud flinched. Rude sighed.

"Reno, stay calm. What is wrong with you today?"

"I'm just sick today."

Reno then turned his back and started to walk away.

"I need some air. Sorry about that, kid. I think I'm just a little over dramatic today. Everyone has their bad days, yo."

Reno then left. The doors behind him whispered shut as well. Cloud sighed and looked at Rude.

"What's wrong with him? Why was he so mean? And you said that you would leave me with someone else. Where are you taking me?"

Rude sighed and brought out a picture from his wallet.

"Her."

"Her?"

"Her name is Aeris. The girl your dad wants to be with. We were only supposed to watch you till we got you there. By then, you'd be her business. But I guess since Reno just went up and left, it's going to be you and me. Let's go."

Cloud sighed.

"As if I have a choice…" He whispered.

Cloud was then set into a car in the front seat, buckled tightly. The car held the scent of leather. He sighed as the car moved in motion. He met Reno, Rude, and he was going to meet someone else so far. But all Cloud wanted more than anything at that moment was his dad.

* * *

The sixth chapter. Yay This is where it started to get a little harder when I got into the story. I wasn't really sure what more to put or where to let Reno and Rude take Cloud but... wouldn't someone kind of expect them to not do their job right? xD; Also, I deeply apologize if I made Reno sound like an ass but I think I tried to explain the reason why he was acted this way. Sneak peek which really doesn't amount to nothing-- zomg. O: xD Anyway, I'm so happy with most of these reviews and please keep reading. Thank you so much again. :3 Take care.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	7. The Meeting

FINAL FANTASY VII – MEETING

It was quite a while till Cloud and Rude made it to the place where Cloud was to meet Aeris. The car finally came to a halt. Cloud sat motionless, as he did for most of the trip. Rude was growing worried. Maybe he was acting this way because of Reno's yelling before the leave or maybe it was just a usual child spasm they throw when they were angry. Either way, it didn't seem normal.

Rude sighed and opened the car door for Cloud. Cloud didn't bother undoing his seat belt or even looking at Rude. Rude undid the belt himself and even had to carry the motionless child out of the car.

The house they were in front of was a small one and even the location didn't look its best in the sunrise of the early noon. Inside the small house, close to the look of a cottage, was a giant iron. Way inside was a room. The room was very small with a sink and a toilet and then going off to a bed and a dresser near. A closet stood alone near the small dresser.

Rude put Cloud down on the ground and knocked at the door. The door was already open; Cloud didn't just understand why Rude would do something like that. It was then that some footsteps came near them. Cloud, mildly afraid, hid behind Rude's leg.

The footsteps came to a halt. The sound belonged to none other than a young woman who looked around the same age as Zack or maybe even a year younger. Her hair was a light brown as it hung in a ponytail, swaying in a magnificent curl near the ends. Her jacket was red and slightly hung above her slim waist. The dress she wore was a light pink. Open slightly for her legs to have enough movement to walk. In her hair, to hold the ponytail, was a pink bow. Her eyes were like a calm sea. She looked down at Cloud and smiled. Cloud didn't hide this time but instead, he felt as if it was safe to come to her.

He came out a little more from behind Rude's leg. Rude smiled at the sight of this. He took a deep breath and with a deep voice he said:

"Lovely Aeris, Flower girl of the town, good noon time, is it not?"

Aeris only smiled and bowed.

"Yes, it is." She said softly. "Thank you for the kind invitation."

She looked down at Cloud.

"And who is this?" She asked.

Rude pushed his glasses a little closer to his face.

"This is Cloud. He is Zack's child."

"Child? To whom?"

"Oh, no, madam. He didn't have an actual child but he has done none other than adopted Cloud here. Cloud is only six years old and Zack, himself, told us to bring him to you in hopes that you will take care of Cloud since he has much work to do."

Aeris bowed and held out her hand to Cloud.

"Of course I will take care of Cloud." She said. "Come with me, Cloud. My name is Aeris. I'll take care of you."

Cloud wouldn't stop staring at Aeris. Right at that second, in his very eyes, his mother was standing there.

* * *

Hello, reader. The... sixth... seventh chapter, I think. I really appreciate most of the reviews and compliments. :3 Thank you so much for it all. Also, sorry if this chapter is kind of... short or somethin'. Anyway, take care. :3 Thank you so much again.

-The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	8. Secret Crush

FINAL FANTASY VII – SECRET CRUSH

CLOUD walked alongside Aeris as carefully as he could. There was a smell, not a bad smell but a sweet one that made him a little dizzy. He tried to look straight. Aeris was walking just fine. She looked aside of her and saw Cloud swaying a little.

"Oh, dear." She said.

Before Cloud was to sway his way to the ground, Aeris picked him up gently into her arms. Cloud kept his eyes open.

"Hey…" Cloud said softly. "What was your name again?"

Aeris smiled down at him as her hair moved around her.

"My name is Aeris." She said kindly.

"What are you?"

She giggled.

"I'm a girl. But not just any kind of a girl, I'm a "Flower girl". Do you know what a "Flower Girl" is, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head.

"A Flower Girl is someone who collects flowers for sometimes even a living and takes care of flowers too. I keep them all here. I know why you were walking the way you were, you're just dizzy. I understand. The smell is quite strong from all the flowers surrounding this place."

Cloud only stayed silent. He wanted Aeris to say more to him. She seemed to notice and sat down on a bench with flowers surrounding them both. She set Cloud softly on her lap and cradle him a little to keep him from possibly spacing out.

"And I, Aeris, have been taking care of these beautiful flowers for as long as I can remember. Do you like flowers, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

"Good. I'll be sure to remember that."

There was silence between them as they sat. Cloud didn't seem to mind. With Aeris talking or not, it seemed so peaceful to him. Cloud looked around the place they were in.

The room was a small church and the small wooden bench completely fit in. Behind them were rows of the same but for some odd reason, they seemed to be as old as the one they were sitting in right now.

Cloud sighed and looked up at Aeris.

"Hey." Cloud said softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Aeris seem to be in a trance of the beauty, perked up a bit and looked down at Cloud; a smile soon came to her face.

"Of course." She said kindly.

Cloud sat up a little more and slowly crawled in his own seat aside of her.

"You know my dad, right?"

Aeris nodded.

"Yes, I do, very well. Why do you ask?"

Cloud took a deep breath.

"Well… my dad had to go to work and seeing that the bald guy named Rude drove me off pretty far, I'm sure this word will never leave the church."

Aeris giggled a little.

"I see."

"And so… what I want to tell you is that my dad likes you very, very much."

Aeris blushed.

"Is that so? Did he… did he tell you this?"

Cloud shook his head.

"He didn't tell me but he told himself."

"So you mean that Zack was talking to himself, right, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

He kicked his feet a little as Aeris laughed to herself, her face still red. She just met Cloud, but he was six and a small child at that age, especially with his vocabulary, would for sure say anything. But this was something that she was sure Cloud wasn't just saying in a want of attention for himself but for Zack. She smiled and looked at Cloud. Cloud looked over at her.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face? Don't be afraid to tell me. I can take it."

She laughed again.

"You're just so small but you talk like an adult."

Cloud sighed frustratingly.

"I'm sorry to say this, Aeris but I am not little. I am six years old and I know how to handle the grown up's way of talking."

Aeris smiled.

"Yes, sir." She said.

Cloud got a smile on his face.

"Hey! Are you in SOLDIER too?" He asked excitingly.

Aeris' eyes got big. She then calmed her expression and tried to smile.

"No. But I do know that Zack is. Why do you ask?"

"Well because my dad says that to his boss and I know that I'm not your boss for sure but there's just something about it that makes it sound like you're filled with the enthusiasm. Plus, if you are, then maybe my best friend, Tifa, can join too!"

Aeris couldn't help but not laugh.

"Alright then, Cloud, if you really say so. Do you miss your best friend, Tifa?"

Cloud nodded. He looked down at the floor.

"Yeah."

Aeris patted him on the head. Cloud looked up.

"I'm sure she misses you too. Don't worry."

She lifted herself from the bench and stretched. She then looked up as the calm sky, which only seem to be looking down at her. Her face seemed to lighten as she smiled and began to twirl in her flowers. Cloud watched, amazed.

"And here I thought that it was just too girly-girl to do things like that but watching her do that is just so… I don't know… pretty, I guess I can say. Maybe that's why Dad likes her so much." Cloud smiled.

Aeris looked back as she made her twirl come to a slow stance. Her sea eyes were calm as Cloud's sky eyes were only in wonder as well as small childish awe. She laughed and grabbed Cloud's hand.

"I want to tell you something." She said. "Remember it for as long as you can since I know that one day, you might leave here… the thing is…"

* * *

Hello, reader. :3 I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I just can't thank the most that have given me reviews and comments because it just makes me so happy so thank you so much for everything. Please take the greatest of care and thank you for reading this.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	9. Coming Over

FINAL FANTASY VII – COMING OVER

RUDE knocked at the door. Aeris came to the door with Cloud holding onto the side of her dress. He looked up at Rude. Rude smiled a little as the same glasses covered his eyes. Cloud only looked away. Aeris smiled.

Rude sighed.

"I'm very sorry for leaving Cloud here with you for so long." He said. "It's already five in the evening. I am terribly sorry."

Aeris waved her hand kindly.

"Oh, please." She said. "I just can't tell you how wonderful it was to have Cloud here with me. He was very good. Weren't you, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Rude smiled a little.

"I'm glad. At least he wasn't trouble. Would you mind taking him when Reno and I have work on our hands?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." She answered, smiling. "He's welcome anytime."

Rude handed out his hand to Cloud. Cloud took it and walked away from Aeris' side to Rude's. Aeris waved good-bye until Cloud got into the car. Cloud looked through the tinted window and waved good-bye slowly. He brought the window down as Aeris was quietly requesting. She came to the window.

"Don't forget what I told you." She said.

Cloud nodded.

"Promise you that as much as a fat kid promises to not eat healthy." Cloud smiled.

Aeris giggled.

Rude drove off with Cloud in the car. The window was brought up as Cloud tried to get comfortable in the leather seat. He looked to his side and saw Rude. Rude only stayed focused on the road. He then looked in the back and noticed that Reno was there, sleeping. Cloud looked angry.

He then looked back over at Rude. Rude stayed focused but could sense Cloud's look.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" He asked.

Cloud pointed to the back.

"What's redhead doing here?"

Rude tried not to laugh.

"His name is Reno. He's my partner and wherever I go, I suppose, he has to come along."

Cloud pouted in his seat.

"But I don't like him. He was yelling at me the whole entire time and making fun of my dad!"

Rude told Cloud to quiet down with his finger at his lips. Cloud only pouted, silence took over him.

"He's had a rough day. He also hasn't had enough sleep. He works in the Helicopters. Those have to be driven twenty-four, seven, as I should know myself. But Reno seems to have dedicated his life to them. He's just a lazy worker but I know him. He tries and stresses easily."

Cloud glanced at Reno and then looked back at the dim road in front of him.

"Well I'm not giving that guy any of my sympathy until he apologizes."

Rude chuckled.

"Good, Cloud. You do that."

It wasn't till after a while Cloud, Rude, and Reno made it back to the building. It was already six. Cloud yawned and noticed Zack through his one open eye. He smiled and ran to Zack's open arms. Zack hugged him close and put his jacket around him so he wouldn't get cold. He looked over at Rude and Reno. Rude was tugging Reno out of the car as Reno only stretched out more, moaning that he needed more sleep.

Zack walked up.

"Hey. Thanks a lot for taking care of Cloud. Looks like you guys wiped him out. Never thought that today would be the day I would actually see him yawn in front of me." Zack laughed.

Rude, a little fed up with Reno, quit tugging and looked up at Zack. Soon reaching eye level.

"It was no problem at all, Zack." He said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we still have a lot of work on our hands in the other building. I guess I'll just let Reno stay here on his lonesome, which I know is God forbidden, but he just won't move."

Zack laughed a little and held Cloud close. Cloud only smiled and stayed close to Zack's chest, listening to his heartbeat. As soon as the money was paid, he left with Cloud.

There they were again, the same bus stop, the same ride, and then the same trailer. The only thing different was the food. They were having steak today. Cloud was amazed as soon as Zack called him from the living room.

"I got a call today from my work and I heard that you were so good, it was like you weren't even there."

Cloud went right into his steak. As soon as he got a few bites in his mouth, he looked up at Zack, smiling. Zack sat down and leaned against his desk. Cloud swallowed his food.

"That's 'cause I wasn't." Cloud said.

Zack stopped smiling.

"What?" He asked. "Wait. What do you mean by that? You mean you weren't there with Reno and Rude the whole time I left you?"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as you walked through those doors and didn't come back, the bald guy left with me along with redhead. Redhead made fun of you, Dad. I got angry and told him to stop and then he yelled at me. At least the bald guy was nicer. He put me in a car that stank and we drove to a church."

"A church?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Yes, Dad. A church. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to make my story end."

Zack sat with content.

"You went to a church…" He beckoned.

"And I met a girl, a Flower Girl."

Zack still sat with the content but this time it was growing worse.

"What was… what was her name?

"Her name was Aeris. She's that girl you like, right?"

Zack's face went extremely red. He hid it as much as he was able to. Cloud walked over.

"You gonna eat your steak, Dad?"

Before Zack could give an answer, there was a knock at the door. Zack sighed and without a word, pushed the paper plate toward Cloud. Cloud only hungrily ate the steak.

Zack made his hair a little more decent and took a deep breath. He opened the door.

"Hello, Zack." A small voice said.

Zack opened his eyes and his face grew surprised.

"Aeris…" He said. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

Aeris giggled.

"Wow. That was a nice welcoming."

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm sorry! Um… please, please, come in."

Aeris walked in slowly and looked around.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" She asked. "I just want to make this visit last while it can. For you and me."

* * *

Updates... yeah. o.o I almost forgot about that. ;; But... here it is. The... crap. The... something chapter. --; Well, a small explanation. Someone set one of the Casinos here in Vegas on fire and then it made us go through an outage so I didn't have any internet for a long while, thus, not letting me post anything new up here. o.o;; Anyway, I hope that this makes up for it and that you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Also, thanks to most for the reviews. I'm still happy with 'em.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	10. Spy For Love

FINAL FANTASY VII – SPY FOR LOVE

The clock struck nine. It was already an hour since Aeris came. Zack sat there, nervously drumming his fingers. Cloud only sat there. He noticed what Zack was doing. He slowly tried to mimic. Aeris only smiled as she sat.

Zack looked over at Cloud as Cloud was slowly moving his fingers to copy him.

"Um… Cloud." Zack said.

Cloud only continued.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How about if you… you know…"

"No, I don't know." Cloud said bluntly.

Aeris giggled as Zack tried his hardest to not get angry. It was already bad enough that Reno and Rude didn't keep their word but now he lost a good amount of money. Aeris was here out of the blue and he felt like total crap.

"How about if you just run off and play outside?" Zack asked Cloud finally.

Cloud looked at the clock.

"Can't. Nine." He said.

Zack stopped drumming his fingers. Cloud looked up.

"Want me to leave you alone, Dad?" He asked. "I don't mind going to bed."

Zack's face lightened with surprise.

"Um… can you, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

"Sure." He said. "I'm kind of tired anyways."

Zack smiled.

"Thanks, Cloud. 'Night."

"'Night, Dad, Aeris…"

Aeris smiled and waved.

"Good night, Hun. Sweet Dreams."

Cloud walked off.

Zack and Aeris were left alone. Zack took in a deep breath as Aeris sat in her seat across from him. He looked at her as she looked at him, leading solemnly to vice versa.

"Um…" Zack said.

"Yes, Zack?" Aeris asked.

"Your… um… your hair is magnificent. I mean, no, not magnificent, I… I mean… um…"

Zack snapped his fingers.

"Beautiful! That's it. Beautiful."

Aeris blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Zack but it's in the usual hair style, you know?" She laughed nervously.

"I… I know but… but it just looks so… so much more beautiful than it usually does… not… not saying that it never looks beautiful all the time but… but- just pretty."

Aeris giggled.

"Thank you." She said.

The room fell into a small silence. The clock ticked.

Zack sighed. Aeris only sat where she was still. Zack glanced over, Aeris didn't seem to notice or sense his act. She was always beautiful to him, there just seemed to be no one like her out there. His small glance then turned into a love-tune-stare as he fell off thinking about her.

Aeris looked over at Zack and her face turned red.

"Um… you… you okay, Zack?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Zack shook his head and blushed.

"Y-Yes, I am… sorry… sp-spacing out, you know?"

She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. I was just worried, I guess."

Cloud appeared from behind the wall. He could see from Zack's view what Aeris was like. Cloud blushed a little as he stared. Zack was right in his self-conversation; she was beautiful. Cloud shook his head. Where did he get that idea? He wasn't into girls. He had Tifa.

"Sure, Tifa is a girl but… but she's a cool girl." He thought to himself.

Keeping himself focused, he only stared ahead and Zack seemed to try his best on making her laugh. She was laughing and that, to Cloud, was a good sign. His dad must have agreed since he continued time and time again. Cloud was tired but there was just something about this predicament that Cloud couldn't help but poke at.

It was then that Cloud was taken from his deep thought, noticing that Zack was leaving his seat.

"Uh-oh! Maybe Zack did something wrong!" Cloud thought to himself. "I knew he'd screw up."

Cloud then appeared in view from behind the wall to Aeris. Aeris only stared. A smile then came as she laughed nervously.

"I thought you were asleep, Cloud." She said. "What's the matter?"

Cloud only fidgeted a little.

"Um… I… I have to go to the bathroom." Cloud said.

Aeris only stared.

"Oh. Okay then. Go ahead."

Zack came into the living room and found that Cloud was out.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Bathroom." Cloud said.

He pretended to hold it as he walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, he put his ear close. He heard Zack take back his seat and talking with Aeris. The voices sounded close to a mumble. Maybe Zack didn't do anything wrong. He knew that if the voices risen higher, they would be yelling; meaning Zack did something. Cloud sighed with relief.

Flushing the toilet to convince them, he walked out. Zack stared. Cloud only blinked. It was then that a smile played along Zack's face, a tired, sort of relieved smile. Cloud smiled back. He then walked to the door of Zack's bedroom. Closing it softly, he heard the voices of Zack and Aeris muffled through the door. He opened it softly again to hear the voices a little more.

"Thank you for the time, Zack." Aeris said. "We may not have been able to talk much but that's okay with me. Maybe sometime we can. You know- I never thought that such a busy man like you would be willing to take care of a child."

Zack stretched as the show-off he was.

"Well, a man's always busy but Cloud, my kid, makes it feel a lot worth trying. Because I know that when I'm done, I can always come back and see him, truth told."

Aeris smiled and kissed Zack softly on the lips.

"Then please work that way all the time. For Cloud's and also my own sake. You're a good man, Zack. Maybe we can be together sometime." She laughed.

Zack only stood, blushing.

"Bye, Zack. Have a wonderful night."

Aeris left. Zack, regaining consciousness he had, shook his head.

"Um… uh… bye, Aeris! I'd… I'd be with you anytime!"

Aeris looked back and smiled. Waving kindly, she started on her way again. Zack waved back as well.

He turned, closing the door. Cloud, now tired to his last nerve, plopped on Zack's bed, wrapped in his blankets and using his pillow.

Zack walked in and saw Cloud. He smiled as he bent down to his level. He ruffled his golden hair.

"Thanks, Cloud. My little Spy." He chuckled.

Grabbing one of his shirts and using it as a pillow, he scooted Cloud a little to the side so he could have some blanket as well. The clock struck midnight by the time Zack was asleep, Cloud, in his arms.

* * *

This chapter that I wrote before really did take me a while. I was never too good at love scenes so I hope that this, at least, touches your heart a little when it came to my craptastic wonder. xD;; Thank you so much, still, for all the reviews and favorites. It really does make me happy. Take care and I hope that you enjoyed.

-The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	11. Reno

FINAL FANTASY VII – RENO

MIDNIGHT appeared at the desk. Reno sat up in his chair a little and sighed as he took a giant stretch back. His back popped as he leaned. The goggles upon his forehead shined in the desk lamplight. He sighed and removed them. Today was good but everyday always seemed to be going worse and worse as they came along.

He looked to his side as he heard Rude snore. He then looked at his bed. It was like as if it was just beckoning to him for the sleep he greatly wanted but just couldn't accept yet. He lye his head on his desk; the smell of papers and the room being the only scent visible to him. Taking in slow, deep breaths, his eyes slowly opened and closed.

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't go to sleep. He had much work to do, not to mention catch up on. Banging his elbows on the desk, head in hands, he breathed heavily. The papers flew and landed silently on the floor, whispering its way down.

He was stressing again. He wasn't supposed to do that. The job wasn't this hard but it's just the way he saw it that made it seem this way. He had to do all the dirty work. Fly a Helicopter, make papers, keep everything in range and know locations like the back of his palm, but what was so hard about this?

Reno enjoyed his job but there was just some days, like that day, where he wanted to drop dead and not even try getting back up again. He sighed.

"Stop stressing, yo." Reno said to himself, running his tired hands through his blood-red hair. "Work's just the usual. If you break down now, who's gonna take care of Rude and my baby, the H-copter?"

He got back up a little in his chair and finally stretched out as far as he could to call it a night. He walked to his bed and sighed as he finally felt the coolness of the sheets he hadn't lay in for some time caress him. He rubbed his head into the sheets. He then looked down and noticed that he was still in his work clothes. Looking at the clock, it was already twelve-thirty.

"It's either dress in your pajamas now or fall asleep in your boxers, yo. What you wanna do?"

He sat there quietly.

"Eh… no one will notice. They might be wrinkled but… who gives a damn what they think, yo? They know nothing."

He sighed. Tiredness has banished him again. He sighed and lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I gotta stop pretending to be so laid back. It might kill me one day. There are so much crappy papers and even people. Non-stop. And all the time I feel so tired but, what about? Forget it. I'm not going take care of the crap anymore. I'm going to just be laid back." He sighed.

Finally closing his eyes, he fell asleep. The room was quiet. The lamp flickered and shut off in his room. The alarm blared.

"Damn it."

* * *

Hello, reader. This little chapter here... I dunno. I just wanted to focus a bit on Reno and I hope that I did all right. I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed pointless but... does this possibly please any Reno fans? xD; Just wanna make sure, I guess. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, again... (I know that I've been saying that on almost every chapter but the first but, I do really mean it. :3) And I hope that we have enjoyed this chapter as well as the rest of the story. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	12. Muscle Declare

FINAL FANTASY VII – MUSCLE DECLARE

CLOUD woke up and looked at the calendar. Usually Zack would write something on there. There were days that he had work and some days he didn't. A smile came to Cloud's face. He wasn't going to work. He then ran back into the small room with Zack spread out on the futon, snoring.

"Dad!" Cloud yelled. "Dad! Guess what! Guess what! You're not going to work today!"

Zack only snored loudly.

"Dad!" Cloud continued. "No work! That means you and me! You and me!"

Zack still didn't move. Cloud grew angry. He came near the blanket to the middle of Zack's legs. He then took a mighty jump.

……………………………

"Sorry, Dad. I thought it would wake you up." Cloud said.

Zack didn't say anything. His voice sounded hoarse as it had a faint squeak in the back. He opened his mouth.

"Hey, it's alright. It worked, didn't it?" He asked. "Just, never… and I mean never… do that again, okay? Especially when you got shoes." He moaned in pain.

Cloud only laughed nervously.

"Yes, Dad. Never again especially when I got shoes."

Zack removed the ice pack and got up slowly. His stance had a small shake every once in a while. Cloud felt ashamed. He caused Zack pain. He sighed. Zack looked back and gave Cloud a small pat on his head.

"Hey, don't you worry." Zack said. "Sorry for the loud snore, I didn't go to bed till midnight and all so… well… just sorry."

Cloud nodded.

"Heard you screaming that I don't have to go to work. Well… you're right there, kiddo. I don't. So you know what that means, don't ya?"

Cloud smiled.

"It means you and me get to spend time together!"

Zack nodded.

"That's right."

Zack stood up a little. The pain then came back again in the lower region. He grasped on and bent down as far as he could, trying to rid the pain. Cloud watched.

"You're not gonna be doing that ALL day, are you, Dad? Cause if you have to go to the bathroom, it's that room over there." He smiled.

Zack looked at him, his voice mildly high.

"Thanks, Cloud. I'll be sure to remember that."

After an hour, Zack and Cloud were finally outside. Zack had his sword on his back. Cloud watched as Zack swung the sword with the greatest of ease. He was amazed.

"Wow. Dad, how do you do that?"

Zack stopped swinging and put it back into place.

"It took me a long time." He said. "A very long time."

Cloud smiled.

"Dad. It might have taken you a long time but it's always different for everyone. Teach me. Please."

Zack sighed.

"I don't know, Cloud. You're kind of… you know… small?"

Cloud showed Zack his arms.

"I'm not small, Dad. Tifa says I got muscle."

Zack laughed.

"Yeah, in her dreams."

Cloud looked angry. Before he could say anything, the sword appeared in front of his face. Cloud blinked.

"You want to show her those muscles some time? If you want, you gotta get them first."

Cloud stared.

"You mean…"

Zack smiled.

"Yup. I'm going to train ya. By the time you know it, and God forbid, you're going to have Tifa's muscle dreams come true in no time."

Cloud smiled.

"So… I can hold it?"

"No."

* * *

Hello, reader. This little chapter here, I guess, starts to lead to Cloud's adulthood. It's been getting a little rough around the edges near this part but, it was fun typing, anyway. I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and continue reading. I know that my chapters have been a little cut short here and there, I believe, but, hopefully, this still keeps ya interested. Thank you all for the reviews and comments.

-The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	13. Training To Be The Man

FINAL FANTASY VII – TRAINING TO BE THE MAN

Cloud held the sword's handle steadily as he stood. Zack, helping, held the tip of the blade.

"Okay." Zack said. "Stand there nice and steady. Keep your feet a little farther away."

Cloud did as Zack ordered.

"Alright. I'm gonna let go and you're gonna try and hold it up, understand?"

Cloud nodded.

Zack sighed a little. He felt uneasy about Cloud trying this young but there was just something there that was telling him that Cloud was honest on his word and that he'd be okay. Besides, Zack was right there. He knew in his heart that he would never let anything hurt Cloud.

He let go of the tip from the blade. Cloud held it the best he could, straining from the strength he had to put to bring his muscles to the test on the sword's weight.

It was too much. Cloud let go and the blade fell to the ground with a giant thud. He breathed heavily and wiped the small sweat droplets forming on his forehead. He then sat in the grass and continued to try and catch his breath. Zack noticed. He bent down on one knee to Cloud's level.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" Zack asked. "You should be proud. You held it up for at least a while. It's better than nothing at all, don't you think?"

Cloud didn't say anything. He didn't even nod. He only sat. Zack sighed.

"Listen, kid. It took me a long time to get this sword up across my back. I know it looks easy but… everything always looks easy when you really just want to try. There's a consequence to everything."

Cloud finally looked up, shame written clearly across his face as well as disappointment slowly creeping in.

"I know, Dad. But I want to be like you and I especially have to keep my promise to Tifa."

Zack looked down at him.

"Tell me. What was your promise to your friend?"

Cloud looked up, determined, into Zack's eyes.

"My promise was that whenever she was in danger, I'd come and rescue her. I'd be her hero."

Zack's eyes were surprised till they calmed to a keen smile.

"To protect her, huh? Cute."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just think it's cute that a puny little punk like you is gonna handle a big promise like that."

"Well it's not funny, Dad!"

Cloud stood up.

"I want to be like you, Dad, cause you're all I ever want to be like at all! If Tifa is in danger and I went through all this time just goofing off and not training, then I'd break my promise and maybe lose the only friend I got! I have to be a 1st Class SOLDIER! I have to work under Sephiroth's name; I must be her hero!"

Cloud breathed heavily as he stood. Zack started to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I get it, okay? Don't get all pissed off with me now."

Cloud sat on the ground next to Zack. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair.

"Hey- I love that determination. You got spunk. And I like the spunk. But I got to say that this dream you want to fulfill isn't going to happen over night."

"I know. But right now I have that chance, Dad. I have the chance to at least make that dream take its first step and I can be somebody like you."

Zack sighed and stretched as he started to get up.

"Is that what you really want, Cloud?"

"Yes, Dad. That's what I want."

Zack picked up his sword and held it tightly in his grip. The blade gleamed. Cloud tried his best to not flinch from the light.

"You must make a promise with me." Zack said. "Tell me. Do you see your reflection in this blade?"

Cloud looked closely and nodded.

"Yes, Dad. I see it. But what about the promise?"

Zack smiled and held the sword's tip towards the blue sky above them.

"The promise is this: You will use this sword to protect the others and only the ones you love for the good of man. Sephiroth is our leader, is he not?"

Cloud nodded.

"H-He is!"

"Then you shall try your best no matter what it takes! Do you promise me?"

"I… I promise you, Dad!"

"Then who's going to train to be the man?"

"I am! I will! Cloud Strife, 1st Class SOLDIER next to Dad, remember it!"

* * *

Hello, reader. This chapter, I have to say, is something that I am real proud of. For some odd reason, I guess I just am. I'm also not sure if Sephiroth is really the leader 'cause then it just came to me that he was actually an ex-SOLDIER after further exploration but... I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a higher rank, right? To some Sephiroth fans, possibly? Other then that, I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and that you wish to read more. Thank you all for the comments and reviews, I'm still madly in love with them.

Rufus. He's the leader, right? ... Heh. I like the name Rufus. Not as much as Reno, though. It's just cool like that.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	14. Who I Miss

FINAL FANTASY VII – WHO I MISS

THE flowers in the small garden swayed. A man along with his daughter stood hand-in-hand on the small balcony. The town was peaceful. The daughter let go of her father's hand and sat down on the hardwood floor. The father looked down and sat beside her. He placed his hand upon her silken hair.

"What's the matter, Tifa?" He asked.

Tifa didn't bother looking up at her father. She only sighed as she kicked her feet.

"I miss Cloud." She said.

Her father let out a full-hearted laugh.

"You miss the rascal, do you?"

Tifa nodded.

"I'm sure he'll come back. But there are just some things in this world that make people go away, you must understand, Tifa- Cloud doesn't have his mother any longer and as hard as it is to say; he has no place to go."

Tifa perked up as if offended.

"Father, he does! He could've stayed here with you and me!"

Her father shook her head.

"No, he couldn't."

Tifa kept trying.

"But what about Zack?" She asked. "He left too out of nowhere and he was in SOLDIER just like how Cloud wants to be! Cloud told me that he wanted to be just like Zack! And now what am I supposed to do? I can't even be near him!"

Her father sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"How old is Cloud, Tifa?" He asked.

Tifa, almost close to tears, took a breath.

"He's six, Father. Just like me. Think about it. If you want to know Cloud's age, just think about mine. True, his birthday is a few months before mine, but we are still the same age."

Her father laughed a little.

"That is true. Tifa. Do you want to go and find Cloud again?"

Tifa clenched her fists.

"Yes, I do. But… what if I find him now and he just doesn't wish to find me?"

Her father patted her shoulder softly.

"Then I suppose that that's what happens sometimes. If Cloud doesn't wish to find you, then I guess… he just doesn't."

Tifa sighed.

"He will. He promised.

* * *

Hello, reader. This chapter here talks about Tifa and her small bit in the story. I'm not sure what to say exactly about this chapter... but I do hope that you've enjoyed it. Thank you very much for all the reviews. I'm still very happy with all of them. Please take the greatest of care and... I think that's it. xD; Sorry. A friend of mine is sitting here and reading all that I am saying... I can't think straight.

Anyway, thank you so much for everything. I hope that I haven't rambled nor bored you. See you.

-The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.

My Friend's Opinion: "The awesomeness of this website: Shanyu Hitachi."

... Ta-da? xD;; ( I am so sorry for rambling. ;; Please forgive me.)


	15. Keep Trying

FINAL FANTASY VII – KEEP TRYING

IT was already five in the morning when Zack's alarm went off. A tired hand came to it and pushed the off button as hard as possible until the blaring noise disappeared. Zack appeared from under the sheets, his hair a mess and pants as wrinkled as could be.

He stretched as he got up. Looking out the window, he saw that Cloud was outside. He sighed. Going to the back yard, he scratched his head.

"Cloud." He yawned. "Do you know what time it is?"

Cloud looked over.

"Yeah, but I don't care."

Zack sighed.

"How long have you been standing out here?"

Cloud didn't answer. He only held the sword between his small fingers in a mighty grip. He tried to lift it as high as he could but he could barely try any longer. The sword fell to the ground the same way it did time and time again.

Cloud sighed.

"Dad. I'm a failure, aren't I?"

Zack continued stretching, the fresh morning breeze making him shudder.

"Cloud. No one's a failure. I told you, kid, it took me a lifetime to get this, so you aren't going to get it all in about a day or two."

Cloud didn't listen. He tried to pick the sword back up. Zack sighed and took the sword away from him. Cloud only stared.

"How long have you been standing out here? Answer me this time."

Cloud sighed.

"Well… I've been out here since the night you went back into the house."

"You've been out here since nine?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Dad."

Zack sighed frustratingly. He threw the sword into the ground.

"Cloud! Why did you not follow what I said? I told you to come into the house around ten latest and look, it's five in the morning and you're still out here trying to do something that's too much for you at once! Stop being an idiot!"

Cloud got angry. He clenched his fist. He looked up at Zack with a storm brewing in his eyes.

"I am not an idiot, Zack!" He yelled. "I don't care what you said! You're not even my real dad! And for all I know, I am not being an idiot! I'm being someone with major determination!"

Zack stared with disbelief. He sighed. A smile soon came upon his face.

"Hey. You're right. Sorry about that. You know what? You've really matured. I remember the first time I saw you. You were scared and about to get hit by a truck but when I looked into those eyes, I knew that there was something hiding in there."

Cloud blinked. Tears then came to his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but it seemed as useless as ever since all they seemed to continue to do was fall.

Zack bent down and hugged Cloud close. Cloud dug his face into Zack's chest.

"Sorry, Dad…"

"No, I'm sorry."

Cloud looked up. Sighing, he continued to lye against Zack's chest.

"I'll keep trying…" He whispered. "Nothing's going to stop me. I will be 1st Class SOLDIER like Dad. I will be Tifa's hero. I will be my dream."

* * *

Hello, reader. Two chapters in one day... the other one just didn't seem as well to me. Well... I have something to tell you all. This chapter here is where it all ends. My brain decided to explode near this part and I didn't have anything more to write. Please... if there is anyone who is willing to help me... would you mind giving me some ideas? I would really appreciate some opinions. Thank you all SO much for everything; all of the reviews and favorites that I have received has really made me happy. Please take the greatest of care.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


End file.
